After School Detention
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Iruka is sick and tired of Naruto and Minato's constant arguments in his class. He didn't know why the two brothers were like that, but if you asked Genma, it seemed to be more like a lover's quarrel rather than brotherly differences.


**A/N: **Read and review people! ^~^ The next poll will be put up on the first of September so don't forget to vote yet again, okay?

**Warning:** Yaoi, bad language

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Pairing:** Minato Namikaze x Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary:**_Iruka is sick and tired of Naruto and Minato's constant arguments in his class. He finds that it is necessary for the two brothers to get along, so he puts them in his detention by themselves so that they can work it out. What is their reason for their fights? Well, Iruka certainly knows now that it isn't a brotherly quarrel. More like a lover's quarrel if you asked Genma._

* * *

**After School Detention**

"Get the fuck off of me!"

"What the hell's been the matter with you lately, Minato? What the fuck did I do!"

"Nothing! Now leave me the fuck alone, Naruto!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!"

The younger blond scowled as his older brother tried to shake him off from his back. Naruto just clung tighter to Minato's back. He was vaguely aware of the crowd that had formed a good distance around them. They were all watching with interest, some of them chanting 'fight' while others tried to figure out why the two supposedly close brothers were fighting. Naruto growled when he heard the school's pink-haired slut gossiping about them to some girls.

"I think they're fighting over me!" She squealed excitedly. The blond with the ponytail raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you sure, Sakura?" It seemed that she didn't believe her. Naruto could understand why since his brother was the most popular guy in school and a year older than her. Minato probably didn't even know who she was, let alone fight over her.

"I'm positive! The other day I was talking to him, right? And then Naruto came all of a sudden and told him to get away from me, and Minato-sempai said no! To his own brother!" She continued on, excitement dripping from her voice.

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. She had completely misunderstood the situation and had morphed it into something that sounded like some sort of sick fantasy of hers (he didn't want to go into detail, who would?).

He remembered that day perfectly well, actually. His brother had been mad at him, for what he was still trying to figure out, and he had confronted him when he was flirting with the pink-haired girl. Like hell he would fight over her. He preferred taking it up the a-

"Damn it Naruto! Get! _Off!_" Minato shouted, grabbing his arm and heaving his brother forward.

The older blond felt his heart clench when Naruto landed on his back on top of the concrete ground with a sickening 'crack'. He hadn't meant to do that and by the look of surprise and pain on the younger blond's face, he hadn't been expecting it either.

"Woo! Go Minato-sempai! Beat his scrawny ass!" The blond football star turned to glare at the pink-haired girl that was cheering him on. Before he could say anything, he was roughly pushed to the ground and the air was knocked out of him as a weight landed on his stomach. Minato groaned in pain when the back of his head connected with the hard ground.

"Fuck..." He chocked out. The jock didn't have time to say more when a fist met with his cheek. Minato's head snapped to the side and he could taste the familiar metallic taste of blood. He felt some of it seep out from his parted lips and trail down his jaw.

"You fucking insensitive bastard!" Naruto shouted, clutching his brother's shirt and jerking it upward. Minato noticed how Naruto was straddling his waist and he refrained from doing something he would regret later.

Minato felt something wet drip onto his face and he finally looked up. At first, he had thought it was because of the few droplets of rain that were falling from the sky, but when his eyes looked at Naruto's face, he couldn't help but feel as if someone had slapped him in the face and punched him in the nuts. Salty tears were running down whiskered cheeks as his brother looked at him angrily.

The next fist that connected with his cheek again was the one he surely deserved. Cerulean orbs were glistening with tears and staring down at him with malice. It was starting to rain harder now, but the crowd refused to leave.

"I hate you!" Naruto yelled into his face, his eyes shut tightly.

Everything was deftly silent. Even the crowd didn't dare utter a word.

The older blond's face was red. He grabbed his brother's sides and tackled him to the ground. Naruto bit his lip to keep from crying out as the back of his shirt was torn open and his now bare backside was scraped harshly against the concrete. The air was knocked out of him as Minato punched him in the stomach.

_Hard._

Naruto's lips were parted in a silent scream, the only thing coming out of his mouth was his crimson blood. Some of it landed on his brother's face, but he didn't have time to linger on it when a fist came down and punched him square in the jaw. His face collided with the ground from the harsh impact and he hissed in pain as the rocks beneath him dug into his skin.

The younger blond didn't even have time to comprehend the situation he was in, let alone breath as the same fist punched him again. The rocks that had kept digging into his face finally felt like small prickles poking at him. He felt something warm slide down the side of his face.

The punches kept on coming and he didn't even know when they had stopped until strong arms picked him up gently off the ground. Naruto tried desperately to figure out who it was, and he was looking straight at him mind you, but his vision was going hazy. The hands left and he felt himself fall, but luckily they came back, picking him up bridal-style this time.

Naruto lifted his head up slightly once his vision was re-focused and noticed a familiar mask and a single smoky-gray eye staring down at him worriedly. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, letting him readjust his position with ease. Movement caught his eye and he flickered his eyes over in that direction.

"Let go of him!"

Minato snarled at them, struggling against Obito's and Itachi's hold on him. The older blond struggled harder when he saw Kakashi start walking away from him, Naruto in his arms. He stopped once they were inside the school building and leaned heavily against his teammates, three single words echoing in his mind.

_'I hate you!'_

And somehow, Minato felt that those words hurt more than any punch his younger brother had thrown at him or any tackle he had gotten during a football game.

* * *

"Oi, Kakashi! Where are you going with my favorite student?" The teen in question turned around and looked lazily at the Algebra teacher who was jogging towards them, a toothpick firmly placed in his mouth and a black bandanna tied neatly over his hair.

"The nurse's office." Kakashi said simply. Genma gasped dramatically and gently took the blond from his arms.

"I heard you were taking Obito to see that new movie that just came out. You know, the one with Jet Lee in it? You might as well go, Iruka probably already got Minato." The silver-haired jock nodded and thanked him. He immediately ran down the hallway, tripping on his own two feet towards where his boyfriend was. Genma chuckled and turned his gaze back onto the drowsy blond in his arms and grinned perversely. His hand neared the wet shirt and lifted it up slightly.

"No, Genma."

The brunette teacher stopped, then huffed in agitation.

"C'mon, Naru! Just one touch?" He pleaded while walking down the hall. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You're dating Iruka-sensei, are you forgetting?" Genma pouted and dropped him on the make-shift bed. Shizune, who had been reading something in the far corner, looked up, clearly startled. She took one look at the blond and gasped.

"Naruto! What on earth happened to you?"

She ran over to him and proceed to peel off the wet and torn t-shirt. The blond winced as the fabric rubbed against the scrapes against his backside.

"He got into a fight with his brother." Genma answered from the chair and raked his eyes over the shivering blond.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we have to get you out of those clothes before you catch a cold. Tsuande-sama will mos likely want you in her office."

Almost as if on cue, the intercom turned on and a booming voice spoke.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please report to room 307. Uzumaki Naruto to room 307." It turned off and Naruto groaned.

"That's Iruka-sensei's room..." The blond moaned.

"Yup, sure is!" Genma chirped and laughed nervously when Naruto shot him a nasty glare.

"Hn, dobe. You _would_ get into a fight with Konoha's star football player." A voice suddenly came from the doorway. Cerulean eyes widened when they met onyx ones.

"S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?" The young raven smirked and walked in, leaning himself against the wall next to Genma.

"Just thought I'd make sure you didn't die before me." He said casually. Naruto sputtered. He was about to tell the cocky raven a few choice words when Shizune grabbed his whiskered cheeks and held them still.

"Stop moving around so much, Naruto. I have to patch this up." She scolded, but that didn't stop him from glaring pointedly at Sasuke. The blond hissed when the nurse grabbed a cotton ball, dipped it in some rubbing alcohol, and dabbed it to the wound on his temple. She smiled reassuringly at him and put two little white straps on it.

"You're going to need to take off everything, Naruto. The scrapes on your back are pretty deep and need to be disinfected. Sadly, they go beyond the waistband." He blushed.

"C-Can Sasuke do it instead? I don't trust Genma and it would feel uncom-" She raised a hand to shut him up.

"Say now more. Sasuke, if you will? Genma, we're going to go get a drink so c'mon!" Before he could protest, she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out of the room.

There was a pregnant silence and Sasuke sighed, heaving himself off the wall to go and stand next to the blond. He shrugged off his black hoodie and flung it on the bed. The raven turned around and rolled up his sleeves.

"Take off your pants." He said, still facing away from the blond.

Naruto gulped and did as told without protest, sliding off his pants with a loud 'squish'. The blond toed off his wet sneakers and hesitantly took off his boxers, hissing when they came into contact with his raw skin. Naruto turned away from Sasuke, glancing down at the big bruise that had formed on his stomach.

"This is so embarrassing..." Naruto mumbled. There was a snap of rubber and Naruto stole a glance over his shoulder. He gulped when he noticed Sasuke had on rubber gloves and was leering down at him. The blond felt his eye twitch just slightly

_'Jeez, he acts like this is some kind of prostate exam.'_

"I'm the one who has to touch your ass, idiot. I don't know why your complaining about." Sasuke countered. Naruto blushed and the raven smirked.

"Just get this over with teme." The blond grumbled. Sasuke grunted and dabbed the cotton ball on Naruto's back. Naruto tensed and bit his bottom lip to keep from whimpering. Once the raven finished, the blond sighed in relief, and closed his eyes as he relaxed.

"Bend over."  
Naruto's eyes snapped open and he turned to stare incredulously at his raven-haired friend.

"Sasuke, if you would have told me sooner...but you're dating Suigetsu and well...I can't stop you now can I?...Just please be gentle, kay?"

The young Uchiha felt his temple throb and he refrained from hitting the injured idiot before him who was currently grinning up at him. Sasuke counted to ten and sighed. He dipped his fingers in the gauze and spread it out gently on Naruto's backside. The blond shivered and wiggled. A hand came to grip his hip, keeping him still.

"Dobe, stop mov-"

"What the hell is going on here?"

The duo stilled all movement and slowly turned their heads to the entrance way. All color drained from their faces when they saw a furious Minato, a stunned Tsunade, and an eagerly writing Jiraiya standing by the doorway. Naruto squeaked and scrambled to cover himself.

"It's not what it looks like, I swear!" The blond shouted while wrapping Sasuke's hoodie around his waist. Minato growled and glared at his brother's friend. He took a step forward and Sasuke took a step backward in response.

"Get. Away. From. Him." Each word was said with an intense malice that Sasuke wondered if this is was the first time an Uchiha felt like he was going to piss himself. The blond jock growled out and made a move toward him but a firm hand kept him from doing so. Minato looked back and glared at Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, take your pupil to room 307. I'll meet you there in a bit." The white-haired man nodded and did as told, a reluctant Minato followed behind him, but not before shooting another glare at Sasuke. Tsunade turned back to the two teenagers in front of her.

"Naruto, get dressed. I'll be waiting for you outside." He gulped and nodded. The blond principal left but not without taking the time to mumble something along the lines of 'stupid brats and their raging teenage hormones, I swear their worse than that super pervert Jiraiya'.

The blond hurriedly put on Sasuke's hoodie and slipped on his wet boxers with a cringe. Well, it was better than going commando and risk Genma raping him from out of nowhere.

He swore that man had a fucking radar.

With a quick wave and promise of returning the jacket to Sasuke later, he ran out of the room and walked alongside Tsunade. He was about to open his mouth when she raised her hand.

"I really don't want to know." Naruto laughed nervously and kept silent. Once they arrived to their destination, Naruto hesitated on opening the door. After a minute or so of standing outside, Tsunade sighed exasperatedly and opened the door for him. When he didn't walk inside, she roughly pushed him forward.

The blond staggered forward and luckily caught his footing. He threw a glare at Tsunade who just smirked and shut the door.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Take a seat right this instant!" A voice bellowed and Naruto froze. He turned and almost cried when he saw his English teacher stalk towards him. He backed away from the enraged man and tried to make a run for it, but the brunette caught his ear and painfully tugged him into a desk that was two away from his brother who was glowering at nothing in particular.

"Iruka-sen-" Naruto started but was abruptly cut off.

"No! I am sick and tired of you two fighting all the time! It's been going on for a month and it's suffocating all of us!" The teacher yelled, his face red. Naruto snapped his mouth shut and lowered his head guiltily.

He never meant to upset his father-figure.

"You two are brothers for Christ's sake! You shouldn't be beating each other into a bloody pulp!" Iruka was trembling now, his hands clenched at his sides in uncontrolled anger.

"Now, I'm going to leave you two in here and I'm not letting you out until you resolve this...thing that's going on." With that, he promptly turned around on his heel and slammed the door behind him. The resounding echo of the lock turning was the only thing that was heard.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...sooo..." Naruto started awkwardly, flickering his gaze over to his brother. He grunted and Naruto grinned. The younger of the two got up and jumped over the desks that were separating them and plopped himself on the on right next to his brother. Minato just glanced at him and went back to glowering at nothing.

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip nervously, looking around the classroom. It was relatively clean considering some of the students here were messy and stupid punks that were dumb enough to disrespect Iruka.

The man was a neat freak.

He turned to his older brother and sighed.

"Why are you mad, Minato?" Naruto finally questioned. The other blond said nothing. Naruto bit his lip and tentatively reached his hand out and brushed his fingertips against the back of Minato's clenched fist. When his brother stiffened and flinched away from him slightly, Naruto pulled back. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Minato...is this about-?"

The older blond abruptly stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"Yes, god damn it! Yes it is! It's always been about that Naruto!" He shouted while gazing down at his younger brother. Naruto scowled up at him.

"But you were the one who wan-"

"Don't you think I know that Naruto!...Fuck!" Minato stepped from behind the desk and paced back and forth, a hand coming up and massaging his temples.

Naruto stood up.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You were the one who wanted to see other people, I don't know why all of a sudden you're acting like this!" The blond's facial features were set into a deep frown and his face was slowly heating up from the blood boiling in his body. His brother stopped pacing and turned towards him.

"Do you really think I want to see you with someone other than me? I did it for your safety!" Naruto punched the desk, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Bullshit! It was for you stupid reputation! Don't try and pin the bla-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because the next thing he knew, strong hands were harshly clenching his boxer-clad ass and lifting him up onto one of the many desks. A muscular body settled in between his legs and his mouth was suddenly being invaded by a tongue. Before he could bite down on the organ, Minato retreated, but not without biting the cut on his bottom lip. Immediately, it began to bleed and Naruto whimpered as his brother began to suck on it. Minato licked it gently and slowly, reluctantly, pulled back.

He wiped the tears with his thumb that had trailed down his whiskered cheeks. Naruto's bottom lip quivered and his sight suddenly went blurry. He let out a choked sob that was quickly muffled when Minato wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. The young blond's right hand was clinging to his wet, light-blue collar shirt while the other weakly beat against his chest. Minato gently rocked him back and forth.

"I'm so sorry Naruto. I never wanted to leave you. I love you more than anything in the world! My reputation means nothing to me if I'm not known as you're lover _and_ brother!" He whispered into the tan ear, his hot breath making the small blond curls move slightly. Naruto stopped his punching and just leaned limply in his brother's arms.

"W-Why...?" Naruto meekly questioned, his big cerulean eyes looking up at Minato, searching for an answer. The blond jock swallowed dryly.

"I...I was...I was becoming obsessed, Naruto. Every single day I would think about you constantly. I would fantasize about you!" His brother let out a shaky breath and Naruto could feel the arms around him tremble slightly.

"I would think to myself, how would it feel if I took you in the bathroom stall or at your work? Would your eyes glaze over with lust and stare at me hungrily like the times we did it at home, or would they be more alert, aware of our surroundings, afraid of being caught while I ravish your delectable body? Would your cute little hole swallow me up whole like it normally does, welcoming me into your tight heat or would your body be tense, pushing me out, rejecting me? Would you moan loudly or quiet them down as much as possible?" Minato huskily whispered and Naruto found himself shivering in excitement.

The older blond let his hands wander, slipping under the black hoodie and running them over smooth, tanned skin. Naruto let out a low moan and leaned into his brother, his own hands coming up and entangling them in soft locks. He missed Minato's touch, having been deprived of it for what felt like months but in reality, it was just a couple of weeks. The blond jock leaned down and smirked at him before dipping his head into his neck, nuzzling it endearingly before sucking on the tan column.

Naruto found himself unconsciously tilting his head to the side, giving his brother more access. He felt the hands come farther up, gently massaging his sides. Then, all of a sudden, the wonderful tongue that was doing such magnificent things to his neck disappeared and before he could protest, the hoodie was ripped off of him and lips were crushing against his.

"Ngh..."

A tongue was licking his lips and he parted them immediately. Their wet muscles were playing with each other, twirling and twisting around in Naruto's mouth. He let out a throaty moan as Minato became dominant and began to re-explore his hot cavern, licking every crease and crevice. They parted for air after a few more seconds and Naruto gazed up into Minato's lust-filled eyes. The older teen smirked, still panting and leaned down, planting a chaste kiss to red, plump lips.

He trailed down and placed open-mouthed kisses down Naruto's jaw line and neck. Once he reached a dusky, pert nipple, he grinned and took it in between his teeth. The teen above him clenched his hair and he winced. Minato sucked harshly on the nub and occasionally scraped it with his teeth while twirling the other one with his thumb and index finger. Naruto bit his lip and let out a moan, arching his body towards his brother's.

"Hurry...up...Minato...I need...oohh!...you!" The older blond let go of the nipple and repeated his ministrations on the other one. Once they were thoroughly coated in his saliva, he went further south and traced the spiral tattoo that the blond had gotten when he was fourteen (without his permission of course, but who was he to fuss about it now since it looked so sexy on him?) with his tongue.

"Ah...yes...I missed...you...so much...oh!" Naruto mewled and when he dipped his tongue in his navel, the blond pulled him up and meshed their lips together. Minato grabbed his little brother's boxers by the hem and pulled them down, all the while their tongues battling for dominance. Grasping the dripping erection, Naruto separated with a loud yelp that quickly turned into a moan.

Naruto growled at him and put his hands on the collar of his shirt, ripping the shirt open. A few buttons flew off and dropped onto the ground. He jerked the shirt down and off Minato's muscular shoulders, throwing it haphazardly behind him. The young blond proceeded to wrap his arms around Minato's bare shoulders, biting and nibbling on his lips. He let one of his hands roam the hot body that he had missed so much and he slowly trailed down the hard pectorals, letting his fingers purposefully brush against a dark nipple.

The older blond moaned into the kiss and pumped the erection in his hand, swiping his thumb on the slit. If Naruto wanted to tease, then he could do it too. He felt his brother trace his six-pack with his fingers, going over each indentation sensually. He growled and parted from his brother who was smirking at him, panting slightly while a string of saliva dribbled down his chin.

The smirk that Naruto gave him had him hurriedly unbuckling his belt and tugging them off in a frenzy. His boxers dropped to the floor and he hissed when the cold air-conditioning hit it. The blond before him grinned and licked his lips, leaning backward on his elbows and spreading his legs widely. Minato, if it was even possible, got harder. He growled and stuck two fingers in front of Naruto's face.

The young blond laughed and took them in his mouth. Minato almost, almost, came right then and there, but that have been an insult to his pride and his ego. Only Naruto could make him go weak in the knees. The blond bomb-shell let out a moan and let the appendages slip past his lips, a string of saliva was the only thing connecting them until it broke. Minato grunted and brought his free hand up, clenching Naruto's spiky hair and bringing his face up, kissing him senselessly.

Without warning, he brought his fingers down and plunged them into Naruto's hole. His little brother immediately pulled away and screamed, his eyes tightly shutting closed, beads of tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.

Minato shushed him and whispered into his ear.

"Just relax Naruto...relax...it'll get better soon, love. Don't cry, koi." The blond mewled and nodded, wrapping both his arms around his shoulders. Minato let him adjust for a few more seconds and began to move them once he felt Naruto relax a bit. He pulled them out to his fingertips and buried them back in to his knuckles. He felt Naruto's arms tighten around him and his breath hitch.

The older of the two smiled a soft smile and scissored his fingers, stretching the hole as far as possible. He added one of his dry fingers in and it seemed that his younger brother was all for it. Naruto had let go of him and was now leaning back against the desk, his legs lifted up to give him more access.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! Minato, harder! Faster! Oh my god, right there! Shit!" The blond beneath him let out breathlessly. Minato furrowed his eyebrows and brushed against that specific spot again. He let out a triumphant grin when his little brother's moans reached an octave higher. Minato took out his hand and ignored Naruto's whines of protest. He grabbed Naruto's sides and brought him down to stand on the ground beside him. A blond eyebrow was raised.

"Suck." The blond jock commanded. Naruto smirked and dropped to the ground, placing his hands on Minato's hips. He licked his lips and gazed hungrily at the big, hard, ten-inch cock in front of him. The head of the penis was leaking pre-cum and Naruto immediately lapped it up. His brother entangled his fingers in his mop of blond hair and he took the cock in his mouth, gently sucking on the head.

"Naruto..." Minato growled menacingly, his eyes closed.

The young blond rolled his eyes and loosened his mouth, taking the rest of Minato's erection in his mouth. The older brother moaned and leaned forward slightly. Naruto licked up and down his cock and the older blond was at a loss of what to do when the other ditched it so quickly. Minato groaned and grabbed his brother's shoulders, jerking him upward and practically throwing him on the desk.

Naruto spread his legs wider and wrapped them around Minato's waist, locking his ankles in place.

"Just do it! God Minato, I need you in me! Now!"

What more encouragement did Minato need than that?

The older blond aligned his cock to the quivering hole and plunged in, forcing himself to stay still once he was in to the hilt. Naruto's eyes rolled back and his mouth was agape in a silent scream. Minato smirked and pulled back until he was all the way out and went back in brutally.

"Oh! YES! PLEASE MINATO!" Naruto screamed/moaned. He wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders and closed his eyes shut tightly. Minato groaned at the tight heat that was swallowing him whole. He had missed this feeling so much.

Minato angled his thrusts in different places until he finally found the other blond's prostate. Naruto let out a guttural moan and his brother pried off his arms, setting them on the desk. He could only sit there and let his brother re-adjust his position. Minato lifted up his right leg and rested it on his shoulder while he straddled the other one. Naruto screamed when he dove in without warning, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Fuck yes Minato! Right there baby! Yes!"

His older brother just grunted and continued thrusting inside of him. Naruto was vaguely aware of the desk creaking loudly, screeching against the tiled floor until it made it against the wall, banging against it rather loudly. He heard the door open but he didn't care, instead he let out a throaty moan as he felt his bundle of nerves being rubbed against, raw. He could feel a bit of his blood seep out, but it just added to his arousal.

"You guys haven't broken anythi- Oh my god! What the he-"

"Faster you good for nothing- Oh yes! Harder!" He blocked out the surprised words of the voice and Minato growled. Naruto was usually like this when they did it exceptionally hard. He felt warm blood drip down his balls and he slipped out of Naruto. Before he could do what he had intended to do, his younger brother pounced him and he fell to the floor with a hard 'thud'.

"I'm not fucking playing Minato." He whispered in his ear.

He suddenly let out a deep moan when Naruto dropped down on his length, enveloping him once again in his velvety heat. He forced open his closed eyes and that was the last straw. His brother was bouncing happily up and down his thick dick, his hands on Minato's pectorals, keeping him steady. Naruto had his eyes closed in deep bliss and he mouth was slightly parted. His legs were crouched together, his calves hitting the back of his thighs each time he went down.

Minato watched with cloudy sapphire eyes as Naruto's dick bounced up and down in time with his thrusts, hitting Minato's taught stomach each time. But as the older blond watched his dick disappear in his brother's anus, he knew that was the last straw. Before he could orgasm, he clutched Naruto's erection and began to pump.

"I...I'm cummmmm...gah!...nnnggh...ming!" Even through Naruto's incoherent words, he could understand perfectly. He felt the young blond's nails dig into his collar bone and he winced.

"Minato!" He heard his younger brother screamed out his name as he came all over his chest. He grunted as the muscles surrounding his cock clenched impossibly tight. He let out a long, deep moan as he came inside of his lover.

"N-Naru...to!" His eyes rolled into his head as waves of pleasures wracked throughout his body. His hands clenched around Naruto's hips and the blond above him went slack, coming to rest his head on his shoulder. Only their heavy panting filled the room.

"I..don't...know...what the hell...was going through my head...when I decided to...break up with you..." Minato managed to say between huffs of air. Naruto chuckled.

"I think Iruka might of...walked in on us..." Naruto finally said nervously, lifting his upper body up to look at his brother. Minato snorted and rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Naruto, bringing him down to lay on top of him fully.

"Like I care."

The young blond smiled brightly up at him and nuzzled his chest in between his pecs. He purred softly as Minato stroked his hair and traced circles on the back of his left thigh. They tensed as the intercom to the room turned on.

"Ahem...erm...well, I guess now that you two have...um, settled...things, you can go home. Just make sure you clean up your mess before you leave." Before Iruka's voice was turned off completely, there was some giggling in the background then everything was silent. Naruto laughed along with Minato.

"Knowing Iruka, he's probably dying from embarrassment." His older brother nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, Minato was looking at him seriously. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna go for another round before we leave?"

...

"Hentai!"

"Aw, c'mon Naru! You know you wanna!" Minato said while groping his brother's ass. Naruto blushed a cherry red and pushed himself off of him.

"You sound like Genma!" The younger blond proceeded to shout while tugging on his boxers. Minato smirked and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"Don't you love me?" He asked huskily, pressing his renewed erection against Naruto.

"Yes, so this is why I'm going to tell you this," The blond took a deep breath for dramatic affect.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." He spat while wrenching free of his brother's hold. Minato pouted and grudgingly put on his now dry pants, willing down his erection with a mental image of Sakura in a skirt. That always did the trick.

He gave Naruto his gym shorts and they walked home, happily swinging their hands between them. The younger of the two looked up at his brother and Minato turned his attention to him.

"I love you, Minato." The older blond smiled and repeated those three words that always made his heart swell. Throughout the entire day, the only thing that kept coming echoing in his head was his brother's words.

"I love you..."

* * *

**Omake!**

"Do you think we can try the position and Minato and Naruto did, Iruka?" Genma chirped from the couch. His brunette lover groaned and his head slammed against the table, the mug filled with coffee shook a bit at the tremor.

"Don't remind me, Genma. I'd rather not have the two people I consider my own fucking each other senseless stuck in my head. It's going to take me forever to forget." The bandanna wearing teacher chuckled and got up off the couch, walking towards his boyfriend. He put a comforting hand on his shoulder and was shocked when he was suddenly catapulted across the room.

"Don't touch me there! I saw Naruto clutching...oh my god!" Iruka's eyes widened and he ran hysterically into his room, shutting the door and locking it. Genma raised an eyebrow and heaved himself up with a groan. Damn, Iruka sure was strong.

It wasn't until a few hours later that the distressed English teacher finally came out of their room. They were eating quietly when the doorbell suddenly rang and Iruka got up to answer it. Right after the door opened, there was a loud 'thud' and Genma cautiously made his way to the living room. He gaped at the pale, unconscious Iruka on the floor and slowly looked up. Minato and Naruto waved sheepishly at him.

The brunette groaned and made his way to them.

"Thanks a lot guys, now I'm certainly not getting any tonight." He grumbled begrudgingly, lifting the body of his lover onto his shoulder. He looked curiously at Iruka's butt.

"Or maybe..." He trailed off in thought. The man grinned perversely and turned to them.

"Could you maybe come back tomorrow? Iruka and me are going to be very busy." With that, he promptly shut the door in their flabbergasted faces and turned on his heel, making his way to their bedroom.

Minato and Naruto shrugged and walked off, wondering if Iruka was going to be at school tomorrow.

* * *

Author's Comment: Read and review people! I will be posting the new poll right immediately! Remember, vote two times and if you need the summaries, just look at my profile! Their all in alphabetical order according to type. Such as, one-shots, normals, and crossovers! Tell me what you think about the Omake! ^~^


End file.
